Rainfall
by wanderingsmith
Summary: S/W - a rainy evening


Summary: a rainy evening  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this.

Elizabeth stood with her head tilted up to the starlit heavens, eyes closed as she let the warm rain run over her. She knew her clothes were all soaked, but it was so very relaxing somehow; the gentle sting of the drizzle massaging the tight skin of her face, slowly loosening the tension that always held her these days.

The air didn't smell quite the same as it had in Colorado. Or Washington, for that matter. Sweet and fruity somehow. Odd, considering there was nothing but ocean anywhere near. Some strange coincidence in the chemistry of the seaweed maybe.

Her thoughts wandered even more aimlessly as she listened to the patter of water on the alien material that made up Atlantis. An utterly silent Atlantis at this time of night. Well, almost silent. The opening of the door out to the balcony preceded the loosely swaggery clump of heavy boots. Rain trickled into her mouth as she smiled with undeniable pleasure. She didn't move otherwise, content to share her enjoyment.

Since her eyes were still closed, John gave himself permission to stare unabashedly at the drenched red material moulding her small breast lovingly, the outline of her bra as clear as her tight nipples... He cleared his throat before speaking; damn, he would never be able to look at that shirt quite the same way again! "If you like rain so much, I know several planets you'd love," he joked, thinking of a few too many missions spent soaked to the skin through the night; freezing. Still running his eyes over Elizabeth, he thought that she would have made those nights a great deal more bearable, and warm. "Are you sure you're not cold?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her hair spraying John with horizontal droplets. He laughed, complaining playfully, "Hey!"

Turning her head and opening her eyes to smirk at him, Elizabeth pointedly looked at his now equally soaked and chest-moulding T-shirt, "Are you?" For just a second her eyes slid lovingly over the light cotton highlighting his muscled thighs; wishing she had an excuse to make him turn...

John's brows rose and he grinned slowly when he caught her eyes slipping over his body. Ha! He could get used to Elizabeth Weir checking him out! Not to mention the way his blood was suddenly zipping through his veins. "Actually, I'm hot."

Elizabeth saw a smirk start on his lips just before he pulled his T-shirt over his head. Oh my! Her eyes were snagged by the curls of short hair starting around flat male nipples and then dusting on down his militarily flat stomach, arrowing into his body-defining pants- Her eyes jerked up when she heard him clear his throat again, meeting laughing eyes and starting to laugh herself, the night hiding her blush better than it did all his lovely pale skin. "Sorry. I should be ashamed of myself, I suppose," she was grinning as she said it though.

"Nah," he shook his head, still smirking, "If you were, then I'd have to apologize too."

Elizabeth glanced down at her may-as-well-be-bare chest and then rolled her eyes at him, "Just as well the rest of the population of Atlantis is asleep. Meeting someone on the way to my quarters could be annoying."

John's nostrils flared and he suddenly frowned at the idea of one of his young soldier's seeing Elizabeth like this. Unfair or not, right to feel possessive or not, he wanted this vision only for himself. "Yeah," he growled, "Annoying."

Elizabeth's head tilted in curiosity at the snarly tone. Was that jealousy? He seemed to realize he was being obvious at the same time as she recognized the emotion because he straightened, putting on his deliberately cheerful grin and fiddling with the shirt in his hands. "Anyway. Just thought I'd try to get you to go to bed before you fell asleep standing up out here."

It was the relaxation from the rainfall that made the devilish imp take control, had to be. She looked him over teasingly and then drawled, "Well, you're certainly on the right path..."

AN: _I didn't mean to be mean... but its late and I'm exhausted. just was on a chest kick.. so there might be more.. or not;p_


End file.
